mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Titan Gods War
* The Titan Gods War. by created by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson. * * * * The Titan Gods War . * * by created by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson. * *- * *The Titans –ancient dwarf like humanoids, Great in intellect, but weak in body, encased in great battle armor, that is their life support system, strength and weapons systems armament .The Titans, named after an Olympian myth, were once created by the Ancient Ones -Atlanteans and Elder Races allies, to give them a means to survive.The Titans species have become so interconnected with their computer technology,by way of the Hypermentation links that their language and thought patterns have become as near to that of a computer's as a biological lifeform's can.' total dependence on their master computer they have become so machine-like that their speech is essentially a form of binary code. Their society is hive-like, so disconnecting a Titan from the master computer or each other is near fatal. Due to this total interconnectivity, and their ability to speak in machine language, they are able to communicate at a rapid rate. So fast in fact that they require the aid of data buffers to be built into their clothing. It should be noted that, not surprisingly, the Bynars are known throughout the Federation for their skill with computers. *In time, the Titans began to resent their second class status and rebelled against the superiority of the Ancient Ones-and began protest by way of critics first, then acts of outright terrorism. The Atlanteans and the other Lords of Light-another name for the alliance of Elder beings, attempted to defend themselves against the Titan menace. Some more terrorist act pursued from the Titans –sometime by way of hunting down and attacking the Atlanteans-mainly those of the Imperial House of Sarkhon and a war broke out.And even after they lost and their Great Titan War Mechines,such as The Gravis-Rho,the Titan kept on lammenting their ancient year of so called Time of Slavery,even several thousands of generations have and passed,in times of peace and freedom. * * History * = *Supreme Lord Luciphar Sarkhon, Supreme Lord of Atlantis and patriarchal head of House Clan Sarkhon, declared outright war against the Titan menace. The other great Houses Shaitanus, Kulthan, Karza, Moonthorn, Zarkhon, Tharnson, Garthan.Sharkhon.Casterhann.Neghallan.Zarquan.Gorath and Mordack and so on joined in. Those Great Houses-even their one and off greatest supporters the Imperial House of Shaitanus sided with the House of Sarkhon...The Titans either wanted to overthrown the Sarkhon’s rule or destroy them outright and rebuild their own Titan Empire upon the asses of their fallen foes. Using existing Sidairian technology once used to terra form other worlds and combining that various planet destroying super weapons of mass destruction, the Titans created the ultimate Doomsday Machines-the Gravis Rho-huge mile long planet destroyers, who first out small human sized probes and larger vessels from a modified Titan World Ships to seek out and destroy specific targets located. The Gravis Rho could also refuel upon interstellar gases and debris of those destroyed worlds to keep going and rebuild damage or build other Titan Planet Destroyers. *Huge Battle Carrier Star Fleets went up against the Gravis Rho and barely survived. Atlantean Worldships armed great planet destroying weapons of their own took down as many of these ultimate Doomsday Machines. *But ultimately, a group of renegade Titans, the Promeamthians-a movement founded by Promeatheus Rhayghar would create their own version of the Gravis Rho-called the Rho-Shawn. Built upon the old Sidairian Terraforming machines, they would move across the stars in great fleets of their own whipping out the Gravis Rho-utterly or so they hoped. *Group name Maveric Entertainment Group *Description Welcome to Maveric Entertainment Group. Whether you are a manager, member, or visitor here, we hope you enjoy this MSN group. Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics, Maveric Entertainment Media, * *Welcome to Maveric Entertainment Group. Whether you are a manager, member, or visitor here, we hope you enjoy this MSN group. Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics, Maveric Entertainment Media, *Public website none *Get a promotion box for your website *Group address Current web address: *http://groups.google.com/group/MavericEntertainmentGroup *Current email address: *MavericEntertainmentGroup@googlegroups.com * *Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. *• Maveric Enterprises, Inc. *• Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. *• All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. *• COPYRIGHT AND TRADEMARK NOTICES * *Except as noted, all books, titles, characters, character names, slogans, logos, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. *• Maveric Enterprises, Inc. *• Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc * *All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. *Maveric Comics TRADEMARKS. * *The Maveric Lion logo is a trademark of copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. . * *Idiots is a trademark of Idiots Productions.Inc. * *Happy Hanover is a trademark of Happy Hanover Comics. Happy Hanover Productions,Inc * *‘’Life With Jonesie”” is a trademark of ’Life With Jonesie’’ Comics. *• The Tina Small Collector is a trademark of The Tina Small Collector Production,Inc. *All right reserved *MavericEntertainmentGroup@googlegroups.com *• Trademarked in the U.S. and/or other countries. All other trademarks referenced herein are the properties of their respective owners. *• Entire contents trademarked (® or TM) and copyrighted (©) 1986-2007 by Maveric Comics, Inc. and its respective Licensors. *• All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., *unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. * * * *Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. * * *Maveric Enterprises, Inc. *Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. *All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. *COPYRIGHT AND TRADEMARK NOTICES * *Except as noted, all books, titles, characters, character names, slogans, logos, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. * * • Maveric Enterprises, Inc. * * * * * * *